As antibiotics were commonly used, multi-drug-resistant bacteria, particularly methicillin-resistant bacteria have widely occurred and these resistant bacteria have brought about a clinical problem. The methicillin-resistant bacteria can exhibit a resistance not only against methicillin but also against many antibiotics such as antibiotics of aminoglycosides, tetracyclines, β-lactams and macrolides.
In recent years, drug-resistant bacteria have appeared even against vancomycin which is an antibiotic known as a last remaining card for the therapy of infections of the methicillin-resistant bacteria. Thus, there is now a keen request for finding and providing a novel compound which can exhibit excellent antibacterial activities against the drug-resistant bacteria, particularly the methicillin-resistant bacteria and vancomycin-resistant bacteria.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel antibiotic which has excellent antibacterial activities and is capable of meeting the requisites as above-mentioned.